


You've Already Won Me Over In Spite of Me

by Bread_Bird



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Togami Byakuya, Car Sex, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Naegi Makoto, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Bird/pseuds/Bread_Bird
Summary: Alternate title: Five Times Byakuya bottomed for his boyfriend, and one time Makoto bottomed for himTitle is from Head Over Feet by Alanis MorissetteThis is just a five times/one time fic but with porn
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on which chapter of this fic you're reading, it can be read as a continuation or a chapter missing from my other Danganronpa fic, Rotting Garden, Fresh Flowers. However, you do not need to read that to understand this one. 
> 
> In addition to this, and as a preamble, I would just like to say that Byakuya Togami has been given literally everything he's ever wanted in his life, and whatever wasn't set in front of him he either worked incredibly hard for or was pushed by his family to do. His value comes from how well he lives up to the Togami name and expectation. He is an overachiever who follows every goddamn rule to a T (with the exception of a high stress situation like a killing game) for the people around him and I just know that he wants to be able to say no or act out while still feeling validated and loved in the end, and at the same time, he wants to be taken care of and told that he doesn't have to work himself down to the bone in order to make the people around him happy. Therefore, Byakuya Togami is a brat and a pillow princess with a praise kink, iN THIS ESSAY I WILL-
> 
> Anyway enjoy the fic <3

Makoto hadn’t known Byakuya that long when they first decided to have sex. It was their second date, and he barely knew anything about him. He had been even more shocked that Byakuya had wanted to at all. He had taken the other man for someone more… reserved, maybe even someone that would insist on saving himself for marriage, especially with his status.

However, Makoto wasn’t complaining. He was situated on Byakuya’s lap, arms over his shoulders as they kissed, the taller man’s hands resting on his hips. He was running his thumbs along the waistband of Makoto’s pants, slowly inching up higher until he got underneath Makoto’s shirt. God, his hands were cold. Makoto pulled away for a second, mumbling a ‘here, let me’ and pulling off his shirt for him. Byakuya watched, trying to catch his breath.

“Do you have a condom or something?” he asked, starting to unbutton his own shirt. Makoto nodded, grabbing one out of the nightstand and offering it to him. To Makoto’s surprise, Byakuya’s nose crinkled up, and he looked back at Makoto. “What are you handing that to me for?”

  
“Did you not want to top?” Makoto pulled his hand back. 

“I would rather not. I’ve only ever really done this with women- woman, I guess- and I have no desire to do work I’m not being paid for,” he took his shirt off, tossing it aside.

  
“Huh. I kinda expected you to be a little more dominant… Are you sure you want to do this? Is everything okay?” Makoto watched as Byakuya looked down at the bed, opening and closing his mouth a few times to speak. Makoto frowned, reaching out and cupping Byakuya’s face in one hand. “Hey, we don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want to. It’s okay, I’m fine with stopping and doing this some other time when we’ve been seeing each other for longer.”

“It’s not that, Naegi, I want this and I want this now, it’s just… do you want me to be more dominant?” he let his cheek rest against Makoto’s hand. “I can do that, but… I feel insecure in my ability to do well in something I’m so inexperienced with. I don’t want to hurt you.”

  
“No, no, it’s not like that at all! I was just expecting to bottom if we were doing this. If you’re not comfortable being on top, then this is perfectly fine,” Makoto leaned forward, giving Byakuya a kiss on the forehead, and the other sighed, sounding relieved.

  
“Then go ahead. I don’t like being kept waiting, Makoto,” Byakuya was trying to maintain the same cold persona Makoto had always seen from him, but Makoto could tell it was different this time. Makoto could see the anticipation in the way he held himself. He reached forward and grabbed Byakuya by the tie, pulling him into a kiss before starting to untie it. Byakuya let out a startled sound, but immediately sunk into Makoto’s touch. 

Makoto didn’t kiss him for very long, pulling away in order to start kissing along Byakuya’s jaw. He started going down further and further until he reached Byakuya’s hips. He unbuttoned his pants and started slowly sliding them down his hips. Togami barely allowed that for a second before he started kicking them off, and Makoto chuckled, tossing his pants, then his own, to the floor. “When you said you didn’t like to be kept waiting, you really meant it, huh?”

  
“Naturally- ah, fuck!” Byakuya gasped as Makoto started rubbing his cock through his briefs. “Christ, that’s good, Makoto…” He watched lazily as Makoto slid his underwear off of him and tossed them aside, but kept his own on. Byakuya’s arms tensed a bit as he balled his hands up in the sheets. “What, you’re going to let me be nude without you?”

“Relax, I’ll get it done, you’re just… so pretty,” Makoto hummed, running his hand over Byakuya’s pale thigh. Byakuya scoffed as he blushed, turning away from Makoto. 

“You don’t have to say that. I’m already aroused.”

  
“‘Kuya, if you have a praise kink, that’s on you. Do you want me to call you pretty?” Makoto slid off his own underwear, and Byakuya went even redder than before and nodded before turning and putting his face against the pillow. Makoto chuckled softly, running his hands from Byakuya’s chest to his ass and squeezing gently. “You are. You’re so beautiful, Byakuya, you look so pretty all laid out for me like this… I want to touch you, to make you feel good. Can I do that for you?”

“Please,” Byakuya murmured, voice muffled by the pillow. Makoto allowed himself a pleased smile, and Byakuya glanced over at him, grinning. “What’s that look for?”

“You’re just cute when you’re like this. I like it,” Makoto replied, leaning down and kissing Byakuya’s hip bone. Pulling away from Byakuya for a moment, he grabbed the lube from the nightstand, pouring a generous amount over his fingers. He knelt down between Byakuya’s legs, gently pushing a finger into him. Byakuya let out a soft, choked off sound, and Makoto stopped moving immediately. “Still alright?”

  
“Strange, but fine. You can keep going,” Byakuya shifted on the bed, spreading his legs wider for him. Makoto started slowly thrusting his finger, drawing slight gasps from Byakuya as he did. After a little while, he added another finger, then another, and by the time he thought Byakuya was stretched out enough, the taller man was a panting, blushing mess underneath him, trying to muffle all sounds behind his hand.

  
“Hey, Byakuya?” Makoto pulled his fingers out, and Byakuya looked over at him. His glasses had fallen askew on his face, and Makoto recalled that he had earlier mentioned being virtually blind without them. With his clean hand, he leaned forward and pushed them back onto his face. “I’m gonna try to put you in a different position, okay? Your legs are kinda long, just help me out here.” Byakuya nodded, and Makoto climbed down from the bed. He pulled Byakuya down to the edge of the bed by his hips, and Byakuya didn’t try to stop him. He was surprisingly light, especially for being so much taller than Makoto. “Could you hand me a pillow and lift your hips up, please?” Togami did as he was asked, and Makoto slid the pillow underneath his hips before putting Byakuya’s legs up on his shoulders. “Comfy?”

  
“I- Yes. This is fine. You can be rougher with me, you know, I’m not going to break or anything.”

“Do you want me to be rougher?” Makoto started lubing himself up after putting the condom on, and Byakuya inhaled sharply as Makoto lined up with him.

“Not necessarily, I’m just saying you could be. I’ve been manhandled before, it’s fine,” Byakuya wasn’t looking at Makoto anymore, and Makoto could see how stiff he had gotten.

  
“Hey, relax. I’ll be careful with you, alright?” He reached down and started slowly, teasingly stroking the other’s cock, and he let out a shaky breath as he let some of the tension out of his shoulders. “That’s a good boy, thank you for trusting me… Ready?”

“God, just fuck me already, Naegi, you’re killing me,” Byakuya groaned, which cut off and turned to a squeak as Makoto pushed into him. “Oh, shit,” he muttered under his breath, fingers twisting into the sheets. Makoto kept a slow pace all the way until he bottomed out, not stopping until his hips were flush with Byakuya.

  
“Still okay down there?”

“...It doesn’t hurt as bad as I was expecting. That’s so much different than what I’m used to… Please move?” It sounded more like a request than Byakuya’s usual commands. Makoto nodded, sliding his hands down to Togami’s thighs and squeezing gently as he started to slowly rock into him. Byakuya let out a moan, which was, if Makoto was being honest, the most intoxicating sound he had ever heard, before slapping a hand over his mouth. Makoto chuckled softly, letting his cheek rest against Byakuya’s calf. 

“You don’t have to be quiet or anything, my neighbors aren’t going to hear you.”

  
“It’s embarrassing, Makoto!” he whined as Makoto gave a particularly good thrust into him.

  
“But you just sound so nice, I like hearing you. Hold on a second, c’mere, you big softie,” Makoto teased. He slid Byakuya’s legs off of his shoulders and pulled out, earning an annoyed huff from the blond until Makoto pulled him up into a sitting position and pushed right back into him. Reflexively, Byakuya put his hands on Makoto’s chest, and Makoto’s arms, in turn, fell to Byakuya’s waist. “Better?”

“Much,” he sighed, burying his face into the crook of Makoto’s neck and starting to kiss it gently. Makoto shuddered softly, taking that as his invitation to start again.

In their new position, Byakuya had taken to groping Makoto’s chest and sides, so, without a hand to cover his mouth, Makoto heard every sound spilling from Byakuya’s lips. They ranged from innocent to profane, right in Makoto’s ear, up until Togami’s hands suddenly flew to his shoulders and his back arched. “Oh, fuck, Makoto, right there!” he said breathlessly, rolling his hips down against Makoto’s. Makoto grinned, pressing a kiss to Byakuya’s collarbone and speeding up his thrusts. Byakuya’s legs tightened around Makoto’s waist, and, without warning, he came between the two of them with a loud moan. The tightness and the noises got to be too much for Makoto quickly, and after a few more thrusts, he finished inside of Byakuya.

They both sat there, panting and holding one another, for a few long moments. Makoto pulled Byakuya down ever so slightly to press their foreheads together, much to Byakuya’s displeasure. “Ew, you’re sticky,” he frowned, and Makoto laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

“You’re just as sweaty as I am, shut up.” The both of them went silent once again, and Makoto took that time to pull out and get rid of the condom. Whenever he came back, Byakuya had tucked himself under the blankets of Makoto’s bed, glasses set to the side. Makoto laid down beside him, and Byakuya put his head on his chest. Byakuya’s cheek was warm against him, but he just looked so comfy that Makoto couldn’t bring himself to care. He ran his fingers through the blond’s damp hair.  
“Y’know, that was really nice for my first time with a guy.”

  
“That was your first time?” Byakuya looked up at him, squinting, and he nodded. Byakuya huffed. “You could have told me that, maybe I would have been less nervous about trying to please you.”

  
“You did fine, Byakuya, that was amazing.” Makoto did truly think that. The way they were holding each other just now and what they had just done made him feel at peace, pleased with himself. Makoto’s luck may not always have been perfect, but now, the Togami CEO curled up in his arms, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

What Makoto learned next about Byakuya was less surprising. He knew that Byakuya could be somewhat controlling, even a bit needy, but he didn’t know that extended to downright bratty. He learned quickly that his boyfriend would get what he wanted, when he wanted it, and he also learned that he himself would just cave. He was so hard to say no to, Makoto found him so cute and so charismatic that sometimes he was just irresistible. On top of that, Byakuya was whipped for him, too, and if Makoto ever wanted to do anything, he would make it happen in a heartbeat. Makoto didn’t really feel indebted to him or anything, he did that all on his own, but he didn’t feel like Togami demanded too much of him, either. 

  
Makoto had been at home when Byakuya texted him. It was his day off, and his boyfriend was up at his office, leading his company. He ignored it for a moment and finished the laundry he was doing before picking up his phone to check. ‘Come up to my office,’ was all it said.

  
‘Why? Do you need lunch or something?’

It was a good few minutes before Byakuya texted him back. ‘In a meeting. Can’t talk. Bring lube and condoms and be up here in twenty minutes.’ Makoto felt his face flush. Oh, so that’s what he wanted. Makoto grabbed both of the things Byakuya had requested and left the house. Byakuya had taken his car that morning, so Makoto got on the nearest bus, standing as he rode towards the Togami Corporation. 

‘Might be a little late. On the bus now. By the way, you can just say you want to have sex next time, that’s fine, too.’

‘Gross, don’t make it sound so lewd.’ Makoto chuckled, putting his phone away as he got to the building. It never ceased to amaze him, seeing the building for the Togami Corporation. It was a huge tower, and yeah, it had been there since before he was even born, but the fact that his boyfriend ran everything in that entire building astounded him.

When he got inside, Byakuya was waiting for him in the lobby, tapping his foot impatiently. “It took you long enough,” he snorted, grabbing Makoto’s hand as soon as he was in arm’s distance. Makoto stumbled slightly, but righted himself and followed after him.

“Still don’t have a car. I thought you were in a meeting?”

“We’re on a break, it’s taking longer than expected to get through this. We have about twenty minutes, and then we need to be done,” Byakuya suddenly made a sharp left, pulling Makoto down a hall he had never seen before.

  
“Right. We can do that. Where are we going?” He didn’t get an answer from Byakuya, and he was about to ask again when Byakuya opened a door for him and stepped aside. Finally seeing his front clearly, Makoto could see the bulge straining in the front of his previously unwrinkled dress pants. He smirked, then walked inside, only to find himself in a mostly empty supply closet. He didn’t really have much time to assess his location, given that as soon as he was inside, Byakuya was shutting the door behind him, pushing him up against a wall, and kissing him. 

Byakuya was much more passionate, more desperate than usual as he kissed him, and all Makoto could really do was match his energy. He started pushing back against Byakuya, and the blond slowly backed up towards the other wall, hands on Makoto’s shoulders. He let out a sound against Makoto’s lips as his back hit the wall, sinking down even further to Makoto’s height and hanging on him as his knees threatened to give out. Once he had Byakuya pinned, almost supporting his full weight, Makoto pulled away from him, panting. “Someone’s excited today, huh?”

“Shut up,” Byakuya grumbled, grabbing Makoto by the face and kissing him again. Makoto chuckled, letting him have his moment before pulling away to start to pull Byakuya’s pants off. “You brought what I asked for, right?”

“Yep! Lube in this pocket, condom in-” as Makoto reached into his right pocket and felt around for the condom, he instead found a hole. “...Probably the bus. There’s a hole in my pocket, I’m sorry.” 

  
“Ugh, fine, I don’t care, just hurry up,” he bent down a bit to undo Makoto’s pants, pulling his cock out and starting to pump it quickly. Makoto let out a moan at the feeling of Byakuya’s cool, smooth hand on him, and Byakuya quickly used his other hand to cover his mouth. “Quiet.” Makoto nodded, prying Byakuya’s hand off of his face and taking the time to open the packet of lube. He went to spread it on his fingers, but Byakuya snatched it away from him. “Already did that,” he put it on Makoto, then tossed the empty packet onto the floor. 

  
“Byakuya, someone has to clean that,” Makoto scolded gently, and he leaned down to pick the packet up, only to catch Byakuya’s hand in his. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was frowning. Byakuya’s face was red, Makoto could tell that much in the dark of the closet.

  
“Please.” That was all he said, and Makoto sighed, giving him another kiss.

  
“Alright, fine, I’ll get it before I leave,” he grabbed Byakuya by the hips, lifting him onto his cock. Byakuya’s back slid down the wall, and he groaned softly, capturing Makoto’s lips as he let his hands fall onto the other man’s shoulders. That’s the position they stayed in, Byakuya pinned up against the wall, jerking himself off as Makoto fucked him, the rhythm of his hips staying constant the entire time and their mouths on one another keeping them fairly quiet.

By no means was Makoto slow, and in the same respect, by no means did Byakuya mind. In this moment, this was the best sex he had ever had, and he barely registered when Makoto pulled away to tell him that he was close. He vaguely remembered nodding, Makoto trying to ask something, and him just smashing their faces together again. He couldn’t really bring himself to care a minute later when he felt Makoto cum deep inside him, but he certainly could whenever Makoto pulled away momentarily. He let out a whine against Makoto’s collarbone, and the other turned back around with a paper towel. Still buried in his ass, Makoto gently removed Byakuya’s hand and started stroking him himself. Byakuya didn’t last long, and as he was finishing, Makoto caught it with the paper towel. Deep down, Byakuya was appreciative for his shirt being saved, but that didn’t really cross his mind right now as he hung onto his boyfriend tightly.

  
Makoto let Byakuya have his minute of peace, completely silent as they both recovered. It wasn’t long before an alarm on Byakuya’s phone started going off, and the taller man sighed as Makoto helped him off and back onto the floor. Byakuya started pulling his pants back up and cringed. “Christ, that isn’t as pleasurable of a feeling as it is going in.”

  
“I tried to warn you,” Makoto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. I don’t care,” he redid the button on his pants and started out of the closet, eyes down. “Thank you for coming up. I needed that. You can-” he stopped mid sentence, staring at the ground.

  
“What?” Makoto ducked around Byakuya’s arm to see what he was looking at, and his eyes went wide when he noticed the condom that he had brought sitting on the ground, barely a few inches outside of the closet. Byakuya looked just about as dumbstruck as he did. “Oh…”

“Your luck is the fucking worst,” he huffed, continuing his stride right down the hall. “Pick that up, and you’re making dinner tonight!”

“Mmkay, that’s fine! Love you!” Byakuya tensed, and he said something that sounded vaguely like ‘I love you too’ with Makoto’s name clearly at the end of it. Makoto laughed to himself as he watched him walk away. He was already planning a nice dinner in his head, and then some. If his boyfriend wanted a nice night tonight, he would get it, and Makoto would be sure to be the one to provide it.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to their work schedules, Makoto and Byakuya often didn’t get date nights. Byakuya was out running a company, and Makoto had his job that he could get scheduled with at any time. By the time they were both done for the day, they were usually tired and didn’t really want to go anywhere. However, one night, Byakuya had gotten home from work early and came into the house with a bag of food in his hand. It had been Makoto’s day off, and he was sitting on the couch when Byakuya arrived home. “Oh, hey, you didn’t tell me you got off! How was work?”

“Irrelevant. Come on, we’re going on a date,” Byakuya looked incredibly proud of himself, but then again, that may have just been him. He tended to switch between prideful and sour at the drop of a hat, but Makoto decided he was happier if he decided it was more than normal.

  
“That’s what the food’s for, then?” he asked, taking Byakuya by the hand as the taller man walked him right out to the car. 

  
“Mhm. You’ll see.” When Makoto got in the car, he could see the blanket, the cups, and the apple juice sitting in the backseat, but he didn’t say anything, not wanting to spoil Byakuya’s fun. 

  
That’s how they ended up on their first date in months. It had been a while since they had gotten any time to themselves, and where Byakuya had taken them was truly breathtaking. He had managed to find a cliff in the woods, a perfect view below, with the stars shining brighter than Makoto had ever seen above them. They watched the sunset, they talked about nothing, and they enjoyed a nice picnic on their blanket, sitting there for hours. Byakuya had planned a perfect date, and by nightfall, they were still there, laying together on the blanket as Makoto gave fake names to the constellations above them.

“Uh, so, that one, right there, that one’s called… teddy bear with a bomb.”

“How do you see a bomb up there?”

  
“Well… fuck, I don’t know, it just looks like he’s holding a bomb with his little hands!”

  
“Makoto, dear, that’s ridiculous. Teddy bears don’t have thumbs. Look at his right foot, it’s all screwed up, and he has a line down the middle of him!”

“That’s his eye, not his foot! Byakuya, I can’t believe that you’d mis- miscon-”

“Misconstrue?”

“Shoot, yeah, that’s the one, I can’t believe you’d misconstrue my vision like that!” Before Makoto had even finished speaking, Byakuya was muffling a laugh behind his hand. Makoto couldn’t help but smile wider than he had been. “What?” At that, Byakuya snorted and just started laughing harder, and Makoto did the same, his forehead falling onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. It took them a minute, but they calmed down, hand in hand as they continued to stare up at the stars. 

  
“...This was nice, Naegi, I needed this.”

  
“Agreed. I don’t really know what you do up at the Togami Corporation other than run it, but I know that if I’m tired, you gotta be pretty tired too. You picked a nice spot, too, how did you find this?”

  
“Eh. Heard about it, bought it with company money. Something like that,” Byakuya shrugged, looking down at Makoto and noticing his shocked expression. “It wasn’t that much, it’s just this small section. Nothing major.”

“Hon, you could have led with ‘I bought a section of a park for date night’, that would have been good information to know,” Makoto gave him a light, teasing punch on the arm. 

  
“That was irrelevant. We’re here now, and I’ve made the perfect date… Unless there’s something that could make it more perfect, then just say it and I’ll have someone deliver it.”

“I mean, you could blow me, or something,” Makoto replied. He was kidding, of course. Byakuya didn’t do that sort of thing, he was what Makoto’s friends called a ‘pillow princess’, or prince, he guessed. However, he heard a chuckle from Byakuya, and he could see the smirk spreading across his face.

  
“I mean, I already put in all this work, Makoto. I don’t do that anyway, but I’m tired, so I don’t know if I could… Maybe if you fucked my face, though. I could live with that.”

Makoto’s cheeks turned red, and he quickly turned to look at Byakuya. “I was kidding. We don’t have to do that.”

  
Byakuya looked over at him as well. “As was I. Couldn’t you tell?” They stared at each other for a moment, completely silent, letting the sounds of the crickets and the frogs take over, before Byakuya’s hands were on Makoto and he was kissing him. Makoto took Byakuya’s face in his hands immediately, kissing him back until Byakuya fell down onto the blanket, and Makoto pinned him down by the shoulders to pull away.

“Kidding, huh?” he grinned down at him, noticing the almost dumb smile on Byakuya’s face as he pushed up his glasses.

  
“Every joke has some merit to the truth, I suppose… I’m not fucking in the grass, though,” Togami got deadly serious all of the sudden. “That’s disgusting. I have condoms in my car to keep it clean. But other than that…” 

  
“Fine, fine, we’ll do this like teenagers,” he grabbed Byakuya’s hand and hauled him to his feet, kissing him once again and letting it linger as he pulled him towards the car. Makoto opened the door to the backseat, letting Byakuya in before him, then climbing in at his side. He pushed Byakuya up against the seat, catching his lips and then going down to his jaw as he undid his pants. “You’re sure?”

“Yes, damnit, I’m sure,” Byakuya slid off the seat, getting on his knees on the floor. There was plenty of room, given how far Byakuya had his seat pulled forward (Makoto made fun of him for it constantly). He grabbed a condom from the cupholder beside him, sliding it over his own cock and starting to stroke it as Makoto brought his to his lips. Byakuya opened his mouth, and, slowly, Makoto took Byakuya by the back of the head and slid him down.

They were fine for a minute or so, Makoto shallowly bobbing Byakuya’s head for him, until Byakuya suddenly pushed on Makoto’s thighs and pushed himself off. He started coughing, tears in the corners of his eyes. “Fuck.”

  
“Gag reflex, huh?” Makoto pet Byakuya’s head as he calmed down.

  
“I didn’t ask for your commentary, Naegi, I’ve never done this before,” Byakuya’s shoulders went up defensively, and Makoto frowned. The blond stared at him for a moment, then looked away, going red. “...Sorry. I’m fine now. I want to keep going.” Makoto nodded, sliding back into Byakuya’s open mouth. There was a bit of trial and error, but eventually, Makoto managed to get himself all the way in. Byakuya was staring up at him, hazy eyed and waiting, with his free hand squeezing Makoto’s thigh gently to spur him on. That was really all the encouragement Makoto needed, and he gently ran his fingers through Byakuya’s hair before starting to fuck his mouth. 

  
“Good job, Byakuya, I’m proud of you,” he murmured, eliciting a muffled moan from the man below him. The warmth of Byakuya’s mouth felt different, but not in a bad way. He could feel Byakuya running his tongue along the underside of his dick, not quite sure what to do with it, and he just looked so pretty with his lips around him, weak in the knees from Makoto’s approval. 

  
It wasn’t long before Makoto decided that he was alright to go faster. Togami’s mouth felt so damn good, and he certainly didn’t seem bothered by it when he rutted his hips up into Byakuya’s mouth to meet the pull of his head. His teeth scraped over him momentarily, but Makoto didn’t stop, groaning softly. He could feel himself getting closer by the second. “Do you want me to finish in your mouth?” Byakuya nodded dazedly, squeezing Makoto’s thigh a little bit harder. Makoto didn’t make him wait very long, pulling out about halfway and finishing on Byakuya’s tongue with a moan, his back thumping against the seat. He held Byakuya there for a moment, and he didn’t seem to mind, but pulled off as soon as Makoto allowed him to. Makoto looked down at him, and he chuckled as his nose scrunched up. However, much to Makoto’s surprise, Byakuya swallowed, then climbed on the seat next to Makoto. 

  
“Not awful. Not good, either,” he said, still stroking his own cock with fleeting touches as Makoto tucked his own away.

  
“I absolutely did not expect you to do that.”

“Well, I couldn’t spit it anywhere in the car… and I thought it might make you happy,” the second part was muttered under Byakuya’s breath, and Makoto leaned over, kissing his neck gently.

“You didn’t have to do all that, but I’m very pleased with it regardless,” he purred, and Byakuya bit his lip. “You haven’t finished, right? Come here, let me get that for you.” Byakuya turned fully towards him immediately, folding his hands behind his back and sitting up straight. He was still fully hard, and his eyes rolled back the second Makoto took his cock in hand. It barely took a few strokes until Byakuya came into the condom, mouth open and his head falling back against the fogged up window. Makoto pulled his hand away and brought it up to Byakuya’s cheek, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “So, so good for me.”

  
“Oh, come here, you,” Byakuya pulled Makoto to his chest, putting his chin on top of his head. Makoto melted into his touch, letting his cheek rest against Byakuya’s chest as they both came down from their highs.   
“One of us has to go clean up after the picnic,” Makoto murmured, squeezing the bottom of Byakuya’s shirt. 

  
“I set up, you clean up,” Byakuya replied. Makoto started to get up, but he found himself pulled right back to Byakuya’s chest. “I didn’t say now. I literally own the place, we have all the time in the world.” Makoto smiled. Despite all his theatrics, Byakuya would never cease to amaze him, would he? They could hear the sounds of the woods outside the door, and they both knew that they would have to go back to work tomorrow, but right now, the only thing that mattered to them was them, together, in that car, holding one another for as long as they liked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Hey !!! This is the chapter with the safeword use in it. If that's not your thing, or it makes you uncomfortable, go ahead and skip this chapter!

Makoto considered himself average. He followed trends, didn’t have too many strong interests, and wasn’t really into anything special, especially not in the bedroom. The farthest he had ever experimented had been with Byakuya, and even then, it had been light praise at most to indulge him. He was perfectly fine just doing what Byakuya wanted, and it didn’t bother him when Byakuya decided that he wanted to try something new. 

  
Earlier that week, Byakuya had walked into their apartment after a late night of work and dropped a packet of papers in front of Makoto. Makoto looked up at him from where he had been setting the table for dinner, reaching for the packet. “Woah, what’s all this?”

“Something I would like to try. I researched it between work today, you could do more if you like, but I think that will be sufficient. We can go over it and negotiate whenever you’re free.” Byakuya stood in front of him as he spoke, arms crossed behind his back, body completely rigid. “You are free to say no to any terms.”

“Let’s talk about it over dinner, alright?” Byakuya gave a moment’s hesitation, then nodded, sitting down across from him. The plan as Byakuya had written it had Makoto acting more dominant than usual. While Byakuya was the bottom in the relationship, he was usually no less than firm in what he wanted. It had him asking Makoto to degrade him, a list of things that were off limits included, and somewhat force him into submission. He said that Makoto was allowed to use ropes, pull his hair, potentially choke him, and slap him, but not to go any further than that, other than the usual sexual activities, and he included methods to do each safely. The entire time they went through the packet, Togami was cold and mechanical in his explanations, like he wasn’t talking to his boyfriend of several months about sex and more like a work presentation instead. 

They managed to get through the entire packet as they finished dinner, working out everything they needed to. Makoto had told him he may not hit him, as the thought made him uncomfortable at that moment, but he could handle everything else and potentially that if that is what Byakuya wanted. Byakuya gave a nod, getting up and heading over to the sink to wash his plate. Makoto walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist. “Are you feeling okay? You’re all… computer-y, if that makes sense.”

“I wasn’t sure how you were going to react. It felt wrong to bring too much emotion into my proposal, that’s not how negotiation should go,” Byakuya replied, and Makoto didn’t say a word in response. He just waited, seeing if he would say something else, and eventually, Byakuya did speak up again in a soft, resigned tone. “...I had a long day at work as well, and I’m exhausted.”

  
“There it is,” he reached around Byakuya, taking the plate out of his hand. Byakuya let go of it the second Makoto had it in his grasp. “Go do what you need to do to be comfy, and then we’ll watch something and relax, okay?”

“Alright,” Byakuya murmured, pulling away from him. “I appreciate your kindness.”

“Love you too,” Makoto replied, and Byakuya went off to the bathroom, shedding his jacket as he did so. Once Makoto was done cleaning the kitchen, barely twenty minutes later, he stepped into his bedroom to find Byakuya, hair dripping wet, already dressed in pajamas, dead asleep on their bed. The remote was sliding out of his hand, and the TV was queued up to some TV show that they had started weeks ago but never finished. Makoto shook his head with a soft sigh as he climbed into bed with him, taking the remote out of his hand, setting it aside, and shutting off the lights. He put his head on Byakuya’s chest, falling asleep right then. Byakuya would be pissed at him tomorrow for not putting on pajamas before bed, but right now, he was just happy to be with him. 

  
And now, here they were. Byakuya was kneeling on the floor in front of Makoto, completely nude save for his tie, face steeled. Makoto had rope in his hands as he stared down at him, a bit of anxiety bubbling up into his throat. He could do this. Byakuya had asked for this. They had even adopted a safeword system, green, yellow, and red, just in case. This was a safe environment.

  
“...Do you think you deserve my attention tonight, Byakuya?” Makoto watched Byakuya’s eyes narrow, noticing the subtle shift of his hands behind his back.

  
“I don’t see why I wouldn’t. I think I’ve been nothing but pleasant,” Byakuya replied with his normal firm attitude, the exact one Makoto was trying to mimic. Barely hesitating, he reached out and grabbed the taller man’s tie, yanking him forward until their faces were mere inches apart. The gasp and sudden shock on Byakuya’s face both worried and encouraged Makoto. This was putting him in his place, right? 

  
“You will not be talking to me like that right now. Do you understand me?” Byakuya’s face twisted into a sour glare, but he nodded. Makoto swapped his tie for his hair and pulled again, not as hard, but still earning a pained hiss. “I can’t hear you.”  
“I didn’t say anything, that’s probably why,” he sneered, only to whine, loudly, as Makoto gave his hair another tug. “Knock that off!”

  
“You’re just begging for this, aren’t you? You’re such a mean bitch, maybe that’s why you’re stuck here with me,” he let go of his hair regardless, letting him fall back onto the floor. “Now, come here.” When Byakuya didn’t move, Makoto repeated it again. “Come here, or I’ll make sure that you can’t move when you finally do walk over here.” He still didn’t get up, but he did look to Makoto defiantly. He sighed when he realized that he had lost, getting off the bed and pulling his boyfriend over by the tie. As displeased as Byakuya seemed, he didn’t fight him, getting right onto the bed once he got there. “Look at that, you can behave!” Makoto feigned pride in him momentarily. “You’re still getting tied up,” as an afterthought, after a moment of pause, he tacked on, “dumb, disobedient whore.” The name felt sticky in his mouth, like it didn’t belong there.

  
“Try it,” was all Byakuya said. He could hear less of a bite in his tone, but there was still some defiance. Makoto raised an eyebrow, taking the rope and starting to bind Togami’s hands behind his back. He was careful with it, making it tight enough to hold him, but not tight enough to hurt. He did the same to his ankles right after, and to his surprise, he wasn’t fought the entire time. 

“You know, for someone who bitches so much, you sure aren’t very confrontational,” he remarked as he finished the last knot. He pushed Byakuya up onto his knees so that he was sitting on his heels, but not before, after a moment of deliberation, giving him a hard slap across the ass. The firm bite Byakuya gave his lip to silence himself did not go unnoticed by Makoto, but he didn’t call him out for it. “What are you, some kind of coward?”

“Says the man tying me up.” The response sounded almost hollow, despite what he was saying. Makoto swallowed, trying not to betray his stress as he gently grabbed Byakuya by the jaw. His eyes were glassy, but they met Makoto’s and seemed to focus.

  
“Shut up. Do you want me to hit you again?” 

  
“I’d like to see you try. Go ahead. Hit me.” Oh. Moment of truth, then. Makoto had kind of come to terms with this over the week, and he had decided that he could live with himself if this is what Byakuya wanted. He didn’t want to seriously hurt him, but maybe they would both end up liking it. He let go of Byakuya’s jaw, only to come back a second later and slap him across the cheek. It wasn’t very hard, more loud than anything else, but he jerked like he had been burnt by Makoto’s hand. His mouth parted momentarily like he was going to speak, but he righted himself after a few moments, completely silent.

  
“That should fix your attitude, but I’m not afraid to do it again.” That’s a lie. He was afraid to do it again. “Now, let’s see if we can do anything with that smart mouth of yours.” With that, he leaned forward, kissing him. He wasn’t too rough with it, about as much as normal with the occasional added nip at Byakuya’s bottom lip, but something was different about this. Byakuya was much less fervent than usual. Makoto reached down and started stroking the other man’s cock, and that spurred him into action a bit more as his hips bucked, but it didn’t feel that much different. After a bit of that, he barely pulled away, lips still ghosting over Togami’s as his hand fell off of his cock. “Color. Now.” Staring at Makoto’s lips, Byakuya looked almost deep in thought. His mouth was slightly open, and he was breathing softly. “...Come on. Color.”

“Red,” he muttered. Makoto felt his stomach drop, and he immediately dropped the act and let go of Byakuya.

  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Did I go too far? Was that too much? Here, let me-” Makoto got behind him and started untying the ropes, making quick work of them. Byakuya didn’t answer him, rubbing his wrists once he had them back. “Do you want a shower?”

Byakuya shook his head, getting up off the bed and heading towards the bathroom as he pulled his tie off and tossed it to the ground. Makoto followed after him, wringing his hands in silence. Instead of the shower, he started the bath, and once that was warm and mostly full, he gestured for Makoto to get in it. Makoto took a moment to strip the remainder of his clothes off, pausing at the tub’s edge. “Are you sure? I should be the one taking care of you.”

“You are. Get in the tub.” Byakuya sounded tired, and Makoto wasn’t going to argue with him, climbing in. Once he was situated, Byakuya got in right on top of him, laying his head on Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto gently wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back and waiting until Byakuya wanted to talk again. He didn’t, not for several minutes. “...Tell me I mean something to you.”

  
“Huh?”

“Tell me I mean something to you. I’m not just a bitch, this isn’t exclusively sexual, and I don’t annoy you. That slap didn’t mean anything, and neither did the rest of it,” he sounded just as cold as usual.

  
“Oh, ‘kuya,” Makoto frowned, internally horrified as he held Byakuya tighter, “of course I didn’t mean any of that. I love you, just you being here with me means the world to me… I just said that stuff because I thought it would be what you wanted.”

“...I suppose it was. I didn’t like being talked down to like that, I didn’t like being slapped across the face, and I don’t think I ever want to do either of those again. Everything else was fine.”

  
“How about you stop worrying about it for a little bit, okay? We’ll map out exactly what to fix later, and we already know what was wrong. Let me just be nice to you right now, okay?” Makoto ran his fingers through Byakuya’s hair, and the blond nodded his assent. They laid there together until the water got cold and Byakuya complained about it, holding each other as Makoto murmured soft praise to him. They got out once they were done, back to their room. Makoto dressed Byakuya, and Byakuya in turn insisted on doing the same for him. Makoto grabbed one of Byakuya’s expensive lotions off of the counter, rubbing it gently over the rope marks that the taller man swore up and down were there. He didn’t mind, though, just happy that his boyfriend was feeling comfortable and happy again. 

  
After a brief snack and water break, they were back in bed together, Byakuya laying face-down over Makoto’s lap. He insisted on this position, saying that his ass still hurt from where Makoto hit him earlier. “You know I only hit you once, right? I thought you didn’t like being slapped across the face, not… the other one.” 

  
“You’re right, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Maybe you hit me harder than you realized, or I bruise easily, or this is just a comfortable position.”

“There wasn’t even a handprint…” 

  
“Shut up,” he flipped to the next page in his book. “I like it here, end of story.”

  
Makoto chuckled, gently rubbing Byakuya’s ass. “Alright, alright, that’s all you had to say…” The night may not have been a resounding success. They may not have enjoyed it as much as they had planned, and they may have had to stop early, but right then, they were back to normal, maybe even better. They were still comfortable, still happy, and, of course, there was always next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

The last time Makoto and Byakuya had tried something out of the ordinary, it hadn’t gone amazing. They didn’t get to finish it, and Byakuya was almost certain that Makoto was displeased with how it turned out. Makoto hadn’t told him that. In fact, he had said numerous times that he didn’t mind, but Byakuya didn’t really believe him. He was annoyed with how it turned out, so therefore, Makoto had to be annoyed with that, and by extent, him, as well.

  
That being said, Byakuya was coming to find that tying oneself to a desk was incredibly difficult. It was late- almost 11:30 at night- and several weeks after their initial stint in drifting away from ‘vanilla’ sex. They had been re-negotiating for a while now, and Byakuya had decided that tonight was the night that they were going to try again. Makoto had been off all day, free to do whatever he pleased until Togami texted him that night. He hadn’t mentioned anything before this, and he had only told Makoto to come up to the building with no other details, but he was certain that Makoto would be there.

  
He ignored the chime coming from his phone as someone, he hoped Makoto, texted him in favor of fumbling with the silk ropes in his hands. He had removed everything from his desk, setting it all in a corner. His computer would be a pain in the ass to set up again, but, he thought in frustration, it couldn’t be any more difficult than this. He had tried several positions, completely nude as he did them all, but he couldn’t find a way to get any of them to work. He was sitting on his knees now, the cool wood of his desk on his skin somewhat soothing the sweat he had built up. Byakuya had now resorted to trying to tie the rope around his wrists with his teeth, and he had finally gotten them together when he realized that they were too tight. In addition to that, he wouldn’t be able to tie his feet anywhere like this. “Fuck,” he said aloud, getting to work on trying to squeeze his hands out of their binds. 

  
Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Byakuya jumped. Shit, he wasn’t ready yet. “Byakuya? Hey, are you in there, can I come in?” Makoto sounded worried, and tired. For just a moment, Byakuya felt guilty about calling him here this late. Only a second, though; he was sure he would get over it. He gave his hands one last firm tug to try and get them free, then sighed, realizing it wasn’t happening and just dropping them into his lap.

  
“I guess.” His voice came out a little icier than he wanted it to, but as Makoto stepped into the room, he didn’t seem bothered by it. If he had been tired before, he certainly wasn’t when he saw Byakuya, his eyes snapping wide open and a blush spreading across his face. He was wearing one of the suits that Byakuya had bought him, he noticed, and his hair was neatly combed. “Were you expecting a formal meeting or something?”

“Woah, Byakuya, what’s going on?” Makoto was already taking off his jacket and tie, tossing both aside. “Also, yeah, I kind of was.”  
“Look, if you’re taking anything off, make yourself useful and get these off of my wrists. They’re starting to hurt.” Makoto rushed over with a soft ‘oh’ and started undoing the ropes. “Anyways, I was thinking that tonight would be good to try what we’ve been planning. It’s a different environment than home, public without actually being public, and it gives an air of professionalism, don’t you think? Oh, you’ll have to tie me up, though, I’m sick of trying.”

  
“I definitely don’t mind,” he said as he finished untying him. Byakuya took a moment to rub the red lines on his wrists. “And you’re sure you’re not going to mind… you know…”

“Calling you ‘sir’ in my own office? No. I deal with that all day, dealing with fuckups that could have been solved by people lower than me, I deserve to be taken care of here for once. Are you bothered by it?”

“No. You looked so pretty when I came inside- I mean, you still do, but when I opened the door, it was just… godly, y’know?” Makoto pressed a kiss to Byakuya’s cheek, and then to his lips. When he tried to pull away, Byakuya wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him right back in. Makoto just let it happen, grabbing Byakuya by the hips and dragging him to the edge of the desk. He pushed his knees apart, stepping between them as they started going harder on each other. Byakuya felt his back hit the desk eventually as Makoto leaned over him, and shortly after, Makoto pulled away, staring down at the man below him. He looked almost hungry, powerful, standing there with that look on his face and wearing such a handsome outfit… Byakuya caught himself zoning out when Makoto spoke again. “Are you ready to behave for me, Byakuya?”

Oh, so he was in character already. The tone of Makoto’s voice went straight to Byakuya’s dick, and he felt a flutter of excitement in his stomach as he met the other man’s gaze with a defiant smirk. “As much as I want this, I wouldn’t necessarily say behaving is on the schedule, sir.” He saw the way Makoto’s face twitched, and he knew he was getting to him, at least a bit.

“Then maybe you getting to cum isn’t on the schedule, either. I’m not afraid to spank you to get my way, Togami. Bend over the desk.” Byakuya hopped down with almost catlike grace, careful not to let his legs shake, and walked over to the thin end of the desk with his head held high. He cast a glance at Makoto as he bent over the desk, laying himself down flat, ass in the air and an arch in his back. 

  
“Well? I don’t take too kindly to empty threats. Come over here and do it.” The challenge hung heavy in the air for a few moments, blue eyes locking on hazel, before Makoto silently picked up the rope and walked over to Byakuya.

“Not yet. We’ll see if you can learn how to act before then,” he could hear Makoto humming softly as he pushed and prodded Byakuya into a position that he liked. He ended up with his legs flush against the desk and his cock trapped between his stomach and the cold wood. He felt the hair on his neck stand on end as Makoto’s breath ghosted against the back of his thigh, barely noticing that his ankles were being tied apart to the legs of the desk until it was already done. His hands were next, wrists together behind his back. Once Makoto stood again, Byakuya gave each bond an experimental tug. They were tight, but not so tight that they hurt or cut into his skin too badly. He wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon, that was for sure. “Now, I’ll ask you again. Are you ready to behave?”

“Absolutely not. You’re just spurring me on. Why don’t you make me if you care so much?” he could hear Makoto mutter something under his breath, but didn’t think anything of it. “The lube is in the drawer, by the way.”   
Makoto was silent for a moment, then walked back around to Togami’s front. He held three fingers up to his lips. “You can suck on these, and that’s what I’ll prep you with. Do you understand?” When Byakuya didn’t reply, just staring at him, Makoto gently grabbed him by the chin. “Do you understand?” he repeated.

  
“Mmm, I guess I do,” Byakuya let his mouth fall open regardless, tongue going with it. Makoto rolled his eyes, clearly trying to fight back a smile as he put his fingers in Byakuya’s mouth. Byakuya got right to work sucking on Makoto’s fingers, running his tongue over them, occasionally making a lewd slurping sound to see the reaction it would drive from Makoto. Makoto would scoff, not unlike how he himself would, and look away from Byakuya, blushing furiously. This only continued for about a minute before Makoto pulled his hand away, leaving a trail of saliva from the blond’s mouth to his fingertips. 

“That’s enough. Maybe you can have real lube if you need it and you really beg for it,” Makoto said as he walked back behind Byakuya. Byakuya knew it was an empty threat, Makoto would give it to him if he thought he needed it or Byakuya even slightly expressed that he wanted it, but to even act like he would deny that to him was thrilling. He found himself zoning out ever so slightly until two of Makoto’s fingers pushed into him at once. The slide felt a bit different than they would with normal lube, but not unpleasant by any means.

“Oh, fuck,” Byakuya let out a breathy moan, his cheek falling against the desk as Makoto started to move.   
“Don’t swear,” Makoto scolded, pushing the third finger in and continuing to stretch Byakuya out. He laid on the desk, completely blissed out, nerve endings firing off left and right, right until Makoto pulled his fingers out. He then gave him the most annoyed whine he could muster as he snapped out of his haze, twisting in his binds to look back at him. He caught Makoto’s eye for a second as the shorter man got the lube out of his desk. “Be patient. I’ll get there in a second.” 

  
“No. Hurry up, I don’t want to wait, sir, just fuck me,” he wiggled his ass as soon as Makoto was behind him again. A warm hand rubbed his ass gently, then, much to Byakuya’s shock, reared back and spanked him. He whined again, his hips pinning down against the desk. “What was that for?!”

“That’s one. You’ve talked back to me twice, ignored me once, sworn once, and made demands of me once. That totals up to five, but I think you can take double that many, can’t you? Maybe, if you do, I’ll let you finish sooner.” Byakuya knew he could get out of this, but… he didn’t really want to. He liked the sting of Makoto’s hand hitting his ass, at least to some degree.

“Do your worst,” was how he replied, though, and he heard a light chuckle from Makoto behind him. 

“My worst, huh? I’ll try my best to deliver.” With that, Byakuya’s spanking started. Makoto definitely didn’t go easy on him, that much was evident from the second hard slap. It was only ten, technically nine, but it felt so much longer. His hips unconsciously slid back, and by the end, his muffled sounds had turned into breathy moans. A particularly undignified, whorish one spilled from his lips at the very last one. Makoto stilled, going silent, and Byakuya was worried that he had scared him until he spoke again. “Looks like someone enjoyed their punishment a little too much, huh? Are you going to be good for me now, my pretty little brat?”

Byakuya didn’t have it in him to fight. He had gotten the discipline, the pain he was seeking, and now he could just relax and enjoy himself. “Yes, sir, oh my god, please,” he begged, his knees shaking. He couldn’t see it, but Makoto behind him was beaming, so very pleased with himself for getting it to work this time. 

  
“Good! Such a sweet thing, you just act out for my attention, don’t you?”

“All the time,” came Byakuya’s gasped out reply as he felt Makoto’s cool fingers run over the handprints on his ass.

“You don’t have to do all that. All you have to do is ask,” he heard the lube uncapping. “Since you took that so well, I’ll use actual lube and fuck you however you want. How does that sound?”

“Perfect, thank you, sir,” Makoto’s hands on his hips almost stopped Byakuya’s shaking completely, but the nudge of his cockhead against his hole started it right back up. “Oh, please!”

“How do you want it?” The teasing push that Makoto gave against Byakuya was driving him wild, and he could have cum from that alone. 

“Pound me, sir, I don’t want to feel my legs tomorrow.” Without any further preamble, Makoto shoved his well lubed cock into Byakuya, causing the blond man to let out what was almost a scream of relief. It was a bit more of a stretch than usual, but it was such a magnificent sensation that Byakuya didn’t care. He barely had a second of rest before Makoto started fucking him into his own desk, skin slapping on skin and reigniting the spots where Makoto had spanked him only a minute previously. Byakuya was already so hard and leaking precum before Makoto had even slid into him, and he could feel heat coiling in his stomach. “Oh, fuck, I’m going to- Makoto, I-”

Makoto slapped him again, twice in rapid succession, eliciting a moan from the taller man. “Not until I say you can. Don’t swear, and don’t call me by my name,” Byakuya could hear the breathless tone in Makoto’s voice, even if he was still trying to be so hard and all powerful. 

By the time that Makoto felt close, Byakuya had been begging for his release for a while. There was no real reason why he couldn’t before; he would have liked the punishment, and it's not like Makoto would have stopped, but the fact that someone else had control over him soothed him, even if it was incredibly frustrating in the moment. He had been letting out a breathless litany of ‘sir’ and ‘please’ and dropping in the occasional curse or Makoto’s name just so he could be hit again. Makoto had been so busy drilling him into the desk and chasing his own orgasm that he forgot his promise from earlier. With one hand, he lifted Byakuya’s hips, slamming into him from a new angle and taking his cock in hand. “Go ahead and cum for me.”

Byakuya didn’t have to be told twice, finishing all over Makoto’s hand and the desk. Makoto pulled his hand back and wiped it on Byakuya’s ass, continuing to fuck him, and, in turn, forcing the blond to ride out his high. The tightness, the sounds coming from Byakuya, and the excitement of it all got to Makoto fast, and he finished in Byakuya without a second thought, stilling with his hips pressed against his boyfriend’s. That alone caused Byakuya to cum again, weaker this time, but it was unmistakable. 

The two of them stayed locked together like that for a few moments, until Byakuya muttered something about ropes and wanting a kiss under his breath. Makoto got to work untying him immediately, getting his hands free before pulling out and tending to Byakuya’s ankles. Once he was out, Byakuya rolled over, sitting up on the desk with a hiss. That would sting in the morning, but for now, it felt exceptional. “Fucking hell, Makoto, that was perfect…”

“Was it really?” Makoto dropped the character immediately, pulling his boyfriend into a long, slow kiss. When he finally pulled away, he pressed their foreheads together, feeling the ‘yes’ muttered against his lips. “Good. I’m happy you’re happy… and that was really, really hot.”

“We’ll do it again, right?” Byakuya let his head fall on Makoto’s shoulder, and he heard the chuckle from him.

“I don’t see how we couldn’t. Don’t fall asleep on me, alright? We’ve got to head home.”

“Ugh… just hold me for a little bit longer. I love you, you handsome moron, I wanna be with you,” Makoto seemed taken aback for a moment. Byakuya had always had a hard time expressing his emotions verbally, especially love, so it was a rare treat for him to get to hear that. Although Byakuya couldn’t see it, Makoto was smiling. While last time didn’t upset him much, he couldn’t deny that they had made perfection together tonight.

“Alright, ‘kuya. Love you too. I’ll hold you for as long as you want.”


	6. Chapter 6

The first time Makoto’s birthday had come and gone, Byakuya and Makoto hadn’t met up for it. They hadn’t really been dating yet, but they had known each other for a month and were hooking up. Makoto hadn’t felt that it was important for Byakuya to know his birthday, much less celebrate it with him or anything. However, when Makoto offhandedly mentioned it over dinner one night, he found that it was an incredibly big deal to Byakuya. It was about mid-September when it happened, seven whole months after the fact, and Byakuya interrupted Makoto while he was saying something about how they had hung out the day before. “You didn’t tell me your birthday was in February? We could have done something.”

“We weren’t really dating yet, remember? It didn’t feel important at the time, and I’m pretty sure you had work the next day.” Across from him, Byakuya pouted, putting his fork down. 

“But we did something for my birthday.” That was true. Over Byakuya’s birthday, they went out to dinner and some art museum a few cities over. Makoto hadn’t understood very much of what was going on, nor did he understand much of what Byakuya was saying, but his boyfriend seemed thrilled to say the least.

“We had started dating by then. Byakuya, I seriously don’t mind that you missed my birthday, we barely knew each other. It’s fine, alright?” Makoto reached across the table and took Byakuya’s hand, but the other man’s frown only deepened. 

“Fine. It looks like I’ll just have to make the next one twice as good, then.” 

“Seriously?”

“As serious as a heart attack, Naegi, I have to be the best boyfriend I can be. Obviously,” he picked his fork back up in his free hand and started poking at his food. “I missed the one day of the year that it is most acceptable to spoil you, so therefore, I have to improve my performance this time. Say the world, and I’ll do it. Fuck it, keep a list and I’ll make sure every single thing on it happens.” No matter how much Makoto tried to argue it, then or later, Byakuya wasn’t going to change his stance. He had made up his mind, and whatever Byakuya planned from that day on was bound to happen. All Makoto could do was sit back and wait for it to happen.

Makoto didn’t actually end up keeping a list. Whenever he saw something interesting to do or something expensive that he liked, Byakuya would offer to buy it for him or do it with him almost immediately, and Makoto would joke that he could do it for his birthday. Sometimes, Byakuya backed off after that, other times, he just bought it for him anyway. However, he could swear that about half the time he mentioned something new or interesting he had seen, Byakuya would pull out his phone and write it down. He couldn’t be certain, though; Byakuya adamantly refused to tell him about any plans or gifts he had in mind. For several months, whatever Byakuya was planning was a complete mystery to Makoto, and it all culminated to his next birthday.

Makoto woke up on February 5th feeling shockingly well rested. He remembered showing up late last night, almost midnight, but his lack of drowsiness was shocking to him. He glanced over at their alarm clock to see that it was almost 9:30 in the morning. Shit, it was a weekday, he was supposed to be at work an hour ago! Makoto jumped right up out of bed, rushing into their bathroom. The next five minutes were a blur, messily throwing on clothes, barely straightening out his hair, and cleaning himself up for the moment before hurrying back into his room to find his work bag… only to see Byakuya standing in the doorway, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Byakuya, his boyfriend who should have also been at work an hour ago, dressed casually for once in his life in a sweater and jeans. “Where are you in such a hurry to be, dear?”

Makoto found his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and trying to get out the door. “Byakuya, I don’t have time for this right now, I have to get to-”

“Work?” Byakuya stopped Makoto from pushing past him. “You’re off today. I called in and made sure of it, even paid the company a bit to make sure you wouldn’t be penalized for it. Surprise.”

“Wh- Byakuya, why?” Makoto slowly set his bag down, his shoulders relaxing. Byakuya’s triumphant grin widened, and he stood up just that little bit straighter.

“It’s your birthday, remember? I have a full day of things planned, and I can’t have something as trivial as a job getting in the way of those. Get dressed in something more comfortable, breakfast is in the kitchen whenever you’re ready. Take your time,” without another word and his head held high, Byakuya moved out of Makoto’s way and went back to their kitchen. Makoto just stood there for a moment, dumbstruck. He had actually followed through, hadn’t he? He knew that whatever it was would be good, but he also knew that he wasn’t getting out of it by any means, so he went into his closet and put a t-shirt on instead of his work clothes before heading out to the kitchen.

When he stepped into his kitchen, the first thing he noticed was the decorations. There were balloons and streamers covering the walls and cabinets in his favorite colors, and they looked like they had been put up expertly. The second thing he noticed was the food. Laid out across their table was enough food to feed a large family. There was french toast, eggs, some kind of fruit salad, and a couple things that Makoto couldn’t even name but smelled absolutely delicious. Byakuya was sitting in his usual spot, hands folded, legs crossed, looking incredibly pleased with himself. “Well? Go ahead, sit down, take what you want.” 

“Did you do all of this? Byakuya, this is incredible,” Makoto took his seat, starting to put food on his plate. 

“Oh, stop that… but yes, I did. Thank you for asking,” he replied, taking some of the food only after Makoto began eating. “Anyway, I have an itinerary planned for the day. It’s not incredibly strict, but we do have time frames in which we need to be certain places. You’ll be getting your gifts later this evening, and I thoroughly hope you enjoy the activities I have set up.”

“Are the activities and a day with my boyfriend not my gifts already?” Makoto asked, which earned a laugh from Byakuya.

“Of course not! This has been months in the works, do you think I would really just get you one or the other? We’ve known each other for over a year now, one would think that you’d know me better.”

“Huh. I guess you’re right,” Makoto put another bite of food in his mouth. It was absolutely heavenly, probably one of the best things Byakuya had cooked for him. That wasn’t saying much, as Byakuya didn’t really understand how to season or cook most foods, but it didn’t make this any less awesome. “Do I get to know what’s on the itinerary?”

“Not until we get to each place. You’re lucky I don’t blindfold you on the car ride. Don’t get me wrong, I seriously considered it, but I decided it would be too mean.”

“I appreciate that, Byakuya, thank you.” With that, the two continued to eat their breakfast. Byakuya rushed himself, something that he never really did, so that he could be finished and ready for when Makoto was done. Once he was, Byakuya was the first one out of his chair to handle putting the food away and washing their dishes, refusing to let Makoto do anything. Makoto eventually gave up trying to fight him and just sat back to observe. Byakuya made quick work of it all, although he almost dropped a plate, and was offering Makoto a hand barely ten minutes later. 

“Alright, come on. Our first stop is a little bit of a drive.” Makoto grabbed his hand and followed him out to the car, almost struggling to keep up with Byakuya’s long, quick strides. As soon as they were in the car, the radio turned on to music that Makoto liked, music that Byakuya usually complained about. He didn’t have a single complaint today, just smiling as Makoto hummed along to it. He was right, though; it was a bit of a drive to wherever they were going. Makoto kept track of how long they were in the car, about half an hour, before Byakuya finally parked the car in front of the city aquarium. Makoto’s eyes went wide as he looked up at it.

“Byakuya, this place has been booked solid for months! Tickets are sold out everywhere, how did you-”

“Money, dear. You wanted it, so I made sure it happened,” he produced two tickets from the glove box and handed them to Makoto. “Shall we?” Makoto took the tickets out of his hand and just about ran inside, dragging his boyfriend by the hand. 

The inside of the aquarium was much cooler than the pictures. Makoto could have spent days there, just looking at all the animals and decorations with Byakuya at his side. It went off without a hitch in Byakuya’s books, and Makoto would generally agree, other than the part where Byakuya almost started yelling at a worker because they weren’t allowed to pet the otters. He had taken Makoto saying that they were cute a bit too far, but Makoto managed to calm him down before anything actually happened. They talked about the fish and even named some of them for their own amusement. By the time that they had gotten through everything, Makoto almost didn’t want to leave, but at the same time, there had to be something else in store for him, right? 

He came to find that the next thing on the itinerary was lunch. Byakuya had already had someone take food from the coffee shop where they had their first date to their picnic spot, the blanket spread out and ready for them. It was surprisingly comfortable outside for February, and the sun felt nice on his skin. Holding hands while they ate together made Makoto happy, but not as happy as Byakuya, who was just elated to see the look on Makoto’s face when they got there. “What if I proposed to you, here and now?”

“Right now?” Makoto looked up at him, squeezing his hand. “I mean, I’d say yes, but why? Don’t you think it’s a little soon?”

“Mmm… fair point. I could, though. You’d never see it coming.”

“Babe, you just told me about it.”

“...Fuck.” Makoto burst out laughing, and Byakuya couldn’t help but to let out a light chuckle right along with him. “Looks like I’ll have to save it for a later date, then.”

“You’re such a dope,” Makoto teased, kissing his boyfriend on the face and causing him to turn all red. “My answer is already yes, but you can’t surprise me with it right now.”

“Right, right… Ready for the next part of the day? This one should last us until dinner.” Makoto nodded, and Byakuya took him to the car, tossing the picnic blanket into the backseat. When Byakuya started driving, Makoto thought he was just heading home, but he instead made a turn. He didn’t realize where they were going until they pulled up in front of his old apartment. 

“What are we here for?” he asked, getting out and starting inside with Byakuya. 

“You’ll see. Nothing worrying or anything, I just couldn’t set it up in our apartment without you noticing.” He let Makoto up to his old door, knocking for him, and within a few seconds, Makoto’s sister was standing at the door. She immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

“Hi! Happy birthday!” she beamed, clinging onto him.

“Oh, hey! Did Byakuya get you in on this, too?”

“Yep, and Toko by extension! Come on in!” Makoto stepped into the living room, Byakuya behind him. They had repainted, he noticed, and there were some new decorations sitting around the room. Toko was on the couch, and on the table were two piles. One contained every movie Makoto had been interested in seeing in the last few months, and the other had a bunch of video games he had been wanting to play. “We didn’t start on the popcorn yet, we didn’t know when you guys would be here.”

“That’s fine, I didn’t want it burnt anyway,” Byakuya walked right past the both of them into the kitchen. “Go ahead and start without me, have fun, I’ll be in momentarily!” 

“Well, damn, isn’t he as sour as ever,” Toko muttered, and Komaru sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“We have a cake, too, Makoto. You can go ahead and pick the movie, it’s your day, anyway.” Makoto did, starting it and sitting down. Byakuya was back within a few minutes, popcorn set between all of them. Makoto put his head on his chest as they watched the movie, and Togami ran his fingers through his hair. They had fun joking about the movie together, the four of them, and Makoto was delighted to both spend some time with his sister and to see Byakuya and Toko being civil with one another, all for his sake. At one point, one of them threw popcorn at the other, which spiraled and turned into an all out pillow fight. Byakuya didn’t participate until Makoto hit him with a pillow, and he said something about ‘no exemptions for a birthday’ and grabbed his own. They played video games once they were all calmed down, had some cake, and eventually left after goodbyes were exchanged around 7. 

“I didn’t even know you had Komaru’s phone number,” Makoto remarked as he got in the car. 

“I didn’t. I set that up through Fukawa,” he replied, starting off once again.

“Seriously? You got along with her, just for that? That’s so sweet of you, ‘kuya, I appreciate that.” Byakuya started blushing furiously, and he scoffed, his hands gripping the wheel a bit tighter. 

“Don’t get all sappy on me yet, Naegi, we still have some of the day to get through. I have five more hours.”   
“Right, right. What’s for dinner, then? Your favorite place, mine, somewhere sentimental?”

“I was thinking we could try someplace new, actually. I think you’ll enjoy it.” He pulled into an American-style diner, someplace that Byakuya would have never picked of his own volition. “...They have unlimited milkshakes. And chicken strips. They’re not complicated or anything, I thought they might be nice.”

“You had me at unlimited milkshakes, Byakuya, c’mon,” he nudged Byakuya out of his seat and pulled him inside. The atmosphere was nice, the milkshake was nicer, and the chicken strips may have been some of the best that he had ever had. Byakuya had Makoto order for him, not really sure of what to get in a place like that, and they ended up with the same thing, sharing a milkshake with two straws. Makoto called it cute, Byakuya called it slightly unsanitary and cheesy, but regardless, he drank from it and seemed happy enough, especially when Makoto tried to remind him of all the other things he had previously had in his mouth. Byakuya shut him up quickly and didn’t fight him anymore, but he did hold his hand across the table and look a bit embarrassed. Dinner went smoothly, Byakuya paid, but not before Makoto tried to. Back in the car, Makoto tried to get some answers out of him again. “So, what’s the evening plans?”

“A surprise.”

“Everything’s been a surprise today, Byakuya, c’mon. Can I just have one hint?”

“We’re going to drive somewhere and do something.”

“I know that!”

“You never said it had to be a useful hint, now, did you, Makoto? Be patient.” Makoto huffed, leaning on Byakuya’s arm. “Naegi, I’m driving.”

“And I’m trying to figure out my birthday plans.”  
“Good thing we’re here then, right?” Byakuya pulled into the parking lot of a hotel owned by his company. 

“...Yep,” Makoto replied after a second of staring up at the building through the windshield. “What are we here for?”

“This is where we’ll be sleeping tonight. I’ve had the penthouse booked for months,” he got out of the car, and Makoto scrambled out to his side. “Someone will get our suitcase- I packed it last night, don’t worry- and park the car somewhere else shortly. Besides, your gifts are inside.” Walking inside with Makoto, Byakuya tossed the keys to the valet. When they got into the lobby, Makoto noticed that Byakuya hadn’t just picked any hotel, he had picked the nicest one within a hundred miles. He had seen it on TV before, but he had never actually been in it because he never needed to. Now, though, in the massive expanse of carpets, ornate decorations, and people dressed like either tourists or exceptionally wealthy guests, Makoto felt a bit out of place. His shoulders slouched as he looked over the room, and Byakuya seemed to notice, wrapping an arm around his waist and making a beeline for the elevator. “Everything’s fine, right?”

“It’s just so… fancy, y’know? I feel underdressed. I’m not used to it.” The elevator was empty when they stepped in, and it stayed that way as the doors began to close.

“I would give you this and the world if you asked for it. My company owns this hotel, and we’re dating. This hotel belongs more to you than it does to any of them down there,” Byakuya glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye. “...I think that shirt looks cute on you, by the way. I didn’t say that earlier.”

Makoto chuckled. He let his head fall onto Byakuya’s shoulder while the taller man pulled out a keycard. “Thanks, Byakuya…”

“Don’t mention it,” the elevator stopped, but the doors didn’t open. Byakuya swiped the card over a scanner on the button panel, and only then did they slide open, straight into what looked to Makoto like an apartment rather than a hotel room. Just in view, there was a kitchen, a living room, a staircase leading up to the loft slash game room area, and massive floor to ceiling windows. The penthouse was already illuminated by the lights of the city around it, and a pile of perfectly wrapped gifts sat in the middle of the living room. Byakuya casually walked into the room while Makoto was marvelling at it all, pulling him in. “Do you like it?”

“Of course, I love it, Byakuya, oh my god,” he started wandering as soon as Byakuya let go of his hand, taking a quick look around. Down the hall, he found a bathroom that was bigger than his childhood bedroom and two more doors, which were locked. He eventually made his way back to Byakuya, who was sitting on the couch in front of the presents. “Are these all for me? You really didn’t need to spend that much money on me.”

“Don’t say that. Open them.” Makoto didn’t have to be told twice, falling down to his knees and starting to open every present that Byakuya had gotten him. He must have been accumulating them over the course of several months, because there were several things in the pile that Makoto had mentioned seeing in a store a while ago, things that were only made in other countries, and some limited edition things that Makoto didn’t even think they sold anymore. There was plenty there, and by the time it was all opened, Makoto was more than happy, and Byakuya was still sitting on the couch, looking incredibly pleased with himself. “Sooooo?”

“It’s all perfect, Byakuya,” Makoto set the gift in his hands back on the floor, hopping onto the couch beside him to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I don’t know what you’re trying to compensate for, but I think you’ve done more than enough for it.”

“Well, I would say it’s because I’ve missed so many years of birthdays, but that would be a lie. If I have it my way, I’m going to top this next year.”

“I can only imagine what you can do with a year of planning instead of a couple months,” Makoto chuckled, leaning against the blond. Byakuya wrapped his arms around him and fell back on the couch, holding Makoto to his chest. Makoto sank against him, his eyes shutting. “Man, you’re the best…”

“Only the best for my favorite person,” Byakuya replied, the answer murmured so quiet that Makoto could barely hear it. Makoto grinned, sliding up further so that the two of them were face to face. When he opened his eyes again, Byakuya was staring at him with nothing but warmth in his face. Makoto smiled at him, and he smiled back. He leaned in for a kiss; Byakuya melted into it, hands sliding up Makoto’s torso until they came to rest on Makoto’s cheeks. The kiss was slow and sweet, but not lacking passion. The warmth of Togami’s skin on his was nice. Hell, just having him around for today, for every day, was nice, and it was with great hesitation that Makoto finally pulled away for a breath, their noses still touching, breaths lingering in the space between the two of them, and their bodies locked together in a comfortable embrace. Makoto could feel the warm air from Byakuya’s lips as he spoke, barely above a whisper. “The best I could have ever asked for, and so, so much more…”

“Do you wanna take this to a bedroom, or something? We don’t have to have sex, I just want to touch you,” Makoto put one of his hands over Byakuya’s, watching the usual glimmer join the affection in Byakuya’s eyes.

“I wanted to talk about that, actually,” he pressed a kiss to the corner of Makoto’s mouth, “because you said something a little while ago, and I wanted to know if you’ll let me take care of you for once.”

“Take care of me?” Makoto chuckled softly, squeezing Byakuya’s hand. “What do you mean?”

“You’re always doing all the work when we have sex. Putting in all that effort, just to make me feel good… I want to do the same for you,” Byakuya started gently kissing all over Makoto’s face, talking between those. “You mentioned... wanting to try... bottoming a little while ago... so I was thinking... we could do that tonight. Would you like that?”

Makoto felt something in his stomach flutter. He had been wanting to try it for a while… “I think I would like that. I would like that a lot, Byakuya.” With that, Byakuya kissed him once again, their lips meeting in a kiss just as gentle and passionate as last time. This time, though, Byakuya started to sit up, taking Makoto into his arms with no small amount of effort. With a soft grunt against the smaller man’s lips, Byakuya lifted him up and carried him bridal style to one of the locked doors from earlier. He unlocked it with a swipe of the keycard, fumbled with the doorknob for a moment, and carried him inside, all while still kissing him. Makoto opened one eye to look around their new surroundings. The room had a canopy bed, mood lighting in a deep red, and candles illuminating the room. There were rose petals going from the door to the bed. It looked like something out of a romance movie, and a cheesy one at that. Byakuya set him on the bed, climbing on top of him and finally breaking the kiss again. “This is kinda cliche for you, don’t you think?”

“What, do you not like it?” he smirked, reaching down and undoing the button on Makoto’s pants. “This seems like the kind of thing you would go wild for.”

“I mean, it is hot,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Byakuya’s neck. “Going through all this effort to set up such a pretty room, what a good boy you are…” He could feel the goosebumps start forming on the back of Byakuya’s neck, and the taller man shivered.

“Oh, don’t do that to me now, you’ll end this way too soon,” he muttered, reaching down to slide Makoto’s t-shirt off. “I’m topping tonight, I get to make you feel good, don’t try to turn that around.”

“Just because you’re topping doesn’t mean I can’t still push all your buttons in the way that I know makes you putty in my hands,” Makoto helped him get his shirt off, then let Byakuya pull away momentarily to toss his own sweater carelessly to the floor. He groped Makoto’s chest as he kissed him again, just for a moment, then trailed down to his neck. He would leave a kiss, then suck on that spot lightly for a few seconds, then move to a different one. They weren’t dark hickeys, but they were noticeable, and they were most definitely there. Makoto groaned softly, raising his chin up for him to have better access. “God…”

With a gentle nip to Makoto’s neck, Byakuya started trailing further and further downward. He trailed kisses down Makoto’s collarbone, his chest, his stomach, and when he got there, pulled his pants and boxers off so that he could kiss Makoto’s hip bones. He ran his hands over the curve of Makoto’s ass as he made eye contact with Makoto. The shorter man couldn’t have been more red in the face or more breathless as their eyes locked together and Byakuya ran his tongue obscenely from the base of Makoto’s cock all the way up to the head, then took about half of it in his mouth at once. Makoto let out a moan, reaching down to thread his fingers through Byakuya’s hair. That only spurred Byakuya on further, lightly bobbing his head until he felt Makoto harden fully in his mouth. He pulled off of him with a wet pop, and Makoto let go of him. “Hold on a second, alright?” Byakuya stepped away from Makoto for a second, ruffling his hair as he passed. Makoto craned his neck to watch as Byakuya pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer, carrying it back to him. “And you’re sure you’re ready for this, Makoto, dearest?”

Makoto’s heart was almost beating out of his chest as he watched Byakuya pour lube on his fingers in a way that he couldn’t describe in any way other than erotic. He watched a bit slip between his fingers and onto the floor, hypnotized. “Uh…”

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. He looked like some kind of gorgeous, perfect devil in the red light, hand dripping and his hair all fluffed up. “Makoto?”

“Yes,” Makoto managed to snap out of it for a moment, smiling. “You’re just so gorgeous, you know that?” He watched Byakuya freeze like a deer in headlights, blushing furiously. 

“Stop being so adorable,” he huffed, putting his hand on Makoto’s hip. Makoto laughed, which cut off the second Byakuya pushed a long, slender finger into him. Geez, had they always been that long? “You’re still alright down there, right?”

“...Huh. You were right. Strange, but fine,” he gave Byakuya a reassuring smile, “C’mon, go ahead.” Byakuya didn’t need to be told twice, slowly moving his hand and keeping his eyes on it the entire time. Just as Makoto had gotten fully used to the first one, Byakuya pushed in another one beside it, scissoring them shallowly and pulling a gasp from Makoto’s throat. Byakuya glanced down at him, and once he was sure that he wasn’t in any pain, he continued what he was doing, slow and careful. He repeated that process with a third finger, and when he pulled away, Makoto couldn’t help but feel empty, like he wanted more. He moaned out Byakuya’s name, and the taller man looked up at Makoto as he continued stroking lube onto his cock. He could see that he was fully hard without even being touched, and Makoto felt a bit of pride from that.

“I take it you’re ready, then?” Byakuya lined up with Makoto, pulling him slightly closer by the hips. Makoto wrapped his legs around Byakuya and nodded, and Byakuya took a breath before slowly easing into Makoto. 

What Makoto hadn’t been expecting was the slight burn as Byakuya pushed into him. As well as he had been stretched out, he hadn’t seen it coming, and he clutched onto the sheets tightly, arching his back. “Oh, christ” he moaned breathlessly, and, not hearing any protest, Byakuya bottomed out inside of Makoto, stroking his hip gently as he waited for some sort of indicator to continue. The burn quickly subsided, turning into a strange, bone deep pleasure unlike anything Makoto had really felt before. He wanted more, more friction, more movement, he didn’t care, he just wanted it and he wanted it now. “Byakuya, touch me, please,” he managed to get out, and Byakuya wrapped his fingers around Makoto’s cock as he started thrusting into him. His hand and hips moved in tandem with one another, creating a dizzying mix of sensations for Makoto. It was intoxicating, and Makoto was trying so, so hard to keep from finishing there and then.

What started out as completely gentle and soft got a bit harder as time went on. Makoto was making sounds he didn’t even know he could make, and Byakuya had started swearing under his breath, low and, to Makoto, hot as hell. Byakuya had been gradually speeding up both his hand and his hip, and Makoto was rocking back and forth between the both of them when he felt a certain familiar feeling. “Byakuya, I’m gonna-”

“Shhh, I know,” he murmured, gently squeezing Makoto’s hip with one and and speeding up the other one dramatically. “So, so fucking hot, Makoto, god, cum for me,” after holding off for so long, it only took a few more strokes before Makoto shot a load all over his own chest, a high moan that he didn’t even know he could make slipping out between his lips. Almost as soon as he was done, Byakuya pulled off, continuing to stroke Makoto’s cock with one hand and taking himself in the other. He kept them at the same pace, and, not long after, he was finishing over Makoto’s chest as well. He let go of the both of them, breathing heavily as he laid down beside Makoto. Makoto turned his head to look at the blond, chuckling dazedly.

“You could have done that inside me, you know. Less mess.” Byakuya barely let him finish his sentence before he kissed him, just for a moment.

“I know. Now I get to clean you up… later,” he sighed, letting his lips brush against Makoto’s again and shutting his eyes. “How do you do that all the time? It’s exhausting.”

“There it is,” Makoto patted Byakuya’s cheek gently. “That was really nice, though, I wouldn’t mind doing it again if you’re ever feeling up to it.”

“Mmm, we’ll see,” he opened one eye to look at Makoto, the corners of his lips turning up into a smirk. “...But I think there’s a good possibility.” 

The two of them stayed there for a long, long while. They were barely touching each other, nothing more than hands and lips, but the fact that they were there, touching, together was what mattered. They were sticky, they were dirty, but they were at peace. Eventually, they would get up. They would clean themselves and the bed up, they would return home, they would go back to the way things normally were. For now, though, they got to live in their perfect little bubble, where nothing else in the world could intrude. They laid in bed that night, the smell of sex and a heat lingering over them, and that was their elysium. For now, perfection was this. It was togetherness, it was that warmth, that smell, and it was a ‘happy birthday, Makoto’ muttered right before a sleepy, love drunk kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thank @tokomaruz for putting up with my bullshit for the past week


End file.
